The Admirals in Earthland
by Dlite12345
Summary: After a screwup of Dr.Vegapunks interdimensional portal. The three Admirals end up in Earthland and join FairyTail. Having themselves reverted into 17 year olds how will they adapt? What will happen to the future of Fairy Tail having the three Admirals on their side. Oh and the magical energy countered the fruits weakness they can now swim again. Pairing undecided
1. Chapter 1

So this story has been on my mind for so long...I'ma stick to this one from now on I'm sorry guys if you guys like the other ones LOL. Here we go though and yes they will join Fairy Tail and they will become younger after the dimension jump. This will take place after the Whitebeard war and before the talk about Sengoku retiring so Akainu and Aokiji don't hate each other. I will be referring the Admirals by their first names.

Akainu: Sakazuki

Aokiji:Kuzan

Kizaru:Borsalino

Pairings? I have no idea we will see

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXX)

Sakazuki and his fellow Admirals looked over lab. They weren't the only ones there though. He looked around and saw that Sengoku "The Buddha" and Garp "The Hero" were there as well along with other Vice Admirals not worth mentioning. He looked over at lab. There was a huge circular contraption facing them. He and the other Admirals were then called over by .

"Yes what is it that you need?" Borsalino said while digging his ear with his pinky.

"The reason why I have called you all here is because that I need you guys to stand in front of the Dimensional rift." He said as Kuzan yawned.

"And the reason is why?" Kuzan replied not showing much interest.

"Well we never know what might just happen a monster or something might just jump out and seeing as you are the strongest ones here you can help." Vegapunk said as Sakazuki nodded.

"Very well we shall do it." Sakazuki said as his fellow Admirals followed him. He and the others looked at the contraption in front of them again. It was circular alright, but it also had these weird markings on the sides of it. He then looked over at his fellow Admirals and saw that Kuzen was asleep while standing whereas Borsalino was looking around bored.

Kuzen was a very lazy person the reason he got the title Admiral was a mystery to even him. He did everything with the least effort, but it was alright with him as long as he had something to keep him occupied. Dimensional rifts? What a joke he thought to himself. Was it even possible? He then waved it off and and slid his eye covers on and slept while standing.

Borsalino was very very bored and looked around fidgeting. He stood as the calmest of the 3 Admirals known for his carefree easy going attitude. He also was wondering what his life would be like if he wasn't a marine. If he had a chance he would go back in time and redo everything. Hell he might even try out being a pirate for the hell of it. He then looked over at who finally walked over to the stage in the huge audiotorium filled with high officials and a couple of the world nobles. Then Vegapunk began his speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I have something extraordinary to show you. Since the beginning of our scinetific age we have wondered about the existance of other dimensions! I am here to show you that other dimensions do exist! And for safety precautions the 3 Admirals shall stand watch." Vegapunk said as the people began murmuring.

"Is he crazy?"

"That is insane."

"This is Vegapunk."

Sengoku then looked over at Garp who was snoring with a bubble coming out of his nose and facepalmed. He then began to wake up his long time friend in a whisper.

"Garp! You idiot wake up!" He said as Garp looked at him.

"Huh did you say something Sengoku?" Garp said as Sengoku sighed.

(In an alternate universe at a ramen shop)

"Hmmm I feel like someone was very hip just now" A white haired man said to his blond stundent.

(Back to now with Vegapunk)

"Now I shall activate the switch!" He said as he hit the switch as the rift he made glowed a bright blue light causing Kuzen to wake up and Borsalino to focus. Then a giant vortex appeared and sucked up the three Admirals who tried to hold their ground. Borsalino tried to change into light, but couldnt move away fast enough where as Kuzen tried to stick to the ground in his Ice form. Then Sakazuki tried to melt the ground.

"Vegapunk! Turn it off!" Sengoku shouted as Vegapunk frantically pushed buttons.

"I-I-I I'm trying it won't respond!" He yelled.

He then looked over at the 3 admirals who were the sucked up by the vortex. Then the whole thing stopped. He then looked behind him as he saw Sengoku who was very very angry. He then gulped as he knew he was gonna be punished.

(With The Admirals)

Borsalino looked around at where they were. They were in a large pond about 6 feet deep. The odd part was that he wasn't weakened or drowning he also realized he was much shorter. He then looked at the others and couldn't believe what he saw they were all younger! He then took off his glasses to rub his eyes and looked again. He then looked into the water and saw that he was also much younger. He then tried to use his abilities and to his surprise they still worked. He then grabbed his fellow Admirals and flashed out of the pond. He then looked into the pond again and saw that he was probably around 17. He and the others were also probably around 6 feet or a little less. He then heard a cough and saw his fellow Admirals wake up.

"Oh so you guys are finally awake." Borsalino said as Kuzen and Sakazuki looked at him and windened there eyes.

"Borsalino! How are you so young?! And why are your eyes yellow?" Sakazuki yelled.

"Come look at the pond the same thing has happened to you 2." He said as they ran over to the pond and nearly tripped because their Marine suits no longer fitted them. Kuzen's bright blue eyes looked into the pond as he then fell on his ass and smiled.

"I'm young again!" He yelled as Sakazuki looked over at him with his new red eyes and smirked.

"This isn't too bad I guess, but we need to find a way back this is a different dimension isn't it Borsalino?" He said as Borsalino nodded.

"Yea, but I wouldn't worry too much about it." He said.

"How can you not worry about this! The Marines need us!" Sakazuki said as Borsalino cleaned out his ears.

"I don't really care to be honest." Kuzen said as Borsalino nodded.

"Maybe we could adapt to this new world, oh and water no longer affects us." Borsalino said.

"Adapt!? You want us to wait what? Water no longer affects us?" Sakazuki said as Borsalino nodded as Kuzen entered the conversation.

"Do you two feel an odd energy entering your body?" Kuzen said as they stopped for about 3 seconds and nodded. Borsalino then checked if he could still use Haki and saw that he could. He then stood up.

"Well since money is going to be a problem and our clothing no longer fit us I'll go see if I can steal something." Borsalino said and raised a hand as Sakazuki was about to say something.

"I know you are all about justice, but the circumstances are a tad different here." Borsalino said calmly while digging his ears with his pinky. Kuzen then nodded in agreement as Sakazui sighed and agreed as Borsalino flashed away.

(With Borsalino)

Borsalino looked around as he came across a pretty big village. He then flashed around so no one could see him and he saw something that he liked. In front of a store were three mannequins and each had a leather jacket and jeans and a shirt of their three favorite colors. This was too convenient, but what the hell Borsalino thought as he stole the clothing.

The most surprising thing was that the language was the same as the one in their world. The town was called Magnolia. He put on his outfit which was a yellow leather jacket and yellow jeans and a yellow shirt with a monkey on it with black shoes. He then overlooked the large city that had a huge church.

He then bagan walking back to the forest in his new clothing. He then looked around as he reached the forest and began walking away. Then as soon as he entered the forest a small figure and 3 other figures went in after him.

(With Kuzen and Sakazuki)

"What should we do if this really is another dimension Kuzen?" Sakazuki said as Kuzen shrugged.

"We should just make the best of the situation." Kuzen said as he laid on his back and tried to sleep. Then Sakazuki sighed and thought he might as well get some sleep to till a bright light appeared and they saw Borsalino in his new outfit as he threw the blue outfit on Kuzen and the red one at Sakazuki.

"These clothes are too convenient." Sakazuki said as Borsalino nodded.

"They have our animal symbols on them as well." He said as they dressed in their new clothing. Sakazuki was in a red leather jacket with a red shirt that had a hound on it with red pants and black shoes. Kuzen then looked over his clothing which consisted of a blue leather jacket and a blue shirt with a pheasent on it. He also had blue pants with black shoes.

"So Borsalino have you noticed?" Sakazuki said as Borsalino nodded. and pointed finger in the direction of the people that followed him.

**"Hikari No Yubi(Finger of Light)** Borsalino said as he shot out a small beam that created an explosin. Sakazuki and Kuzen got up and readied themselves as three figure appeared. One was a red haired girl around 16 and a white haired girl who was probably the same age. Then there was a blond haired boy who was probably 17.

"Oh and you three would be?" Borsalino said.

"I am Erza We are Fairy Tail mages and we are here to bring you in for questioning." The red haired.

"I'm Mirajane and that is Laxus now come with us we don't wanna hurt you." Mirjane said.(Remember before canon)

"Oh and you three believe you can defeat us?" Sakazuki said as he began cracking his neck.

"I usually don't fight women, but I guess theres no choice this time." Kuzen said as he and the other Admirals clapped their hands together and began bringing them apart.

**"Ama no Murakumo Ken"(Sword of the gathering clouds of Heaven)**

**"Kori No Ha"(Blade of Ice)**

**"Maguma Hocho"(Magma Cleaver)**

(With Erza and the others)

Erza saw as the three enemies created weapons out of thin air. She then looked over at Laxus who nodded.

"I'll take care of the one who uses light magic, Mirajane take on the Ice mage, Erza use your Flame Empress armor to hold him off." Laxus said as they nodded.

(With the Admirals)

"Should we take them seriously?" Kuzen asked Sakazuki.

"They don't look like much and it seems that the abilities here are different from our world." Sakazuki said as he looked over at the three newcomers. One had changed armor into a red looking armor with a red sword. Then the white haired girl grew wings and scales and claws as well. Then the blonde turned into lightning and charged Borsalino.

Borsalino disappeared as the other Admirals jumped out of the way. Laxus then looked over at his surroundings and then he got punched in the face with what felt like an Iron fist.

"You're pretty slow you know." Borsalino said while looking at his nails which pissed off Laxus.

"I'll show you slow!** Kaminari Ryu No Hoko!(Lightning Dragons Roar)** he yelled as he shot a lightning stream out of his mouth at Borsalino who didn't even bother to dodge. Laxus then smirked as he thought the job was done, but then he lost that smirk when he saw that Borsalino was unharmed.

"That was so dangerous. Too bad though I am a light man so you cannot hurt me for I am made of light." He then extended his right leg forward.** "Kagayaku Kikku"(Shining Kick)** He said as he shot out a beam of light that hit Laxus causing a small explosin. When the Explosin dissipated Borsalino saw that Laxus was still standing, but was very injured at the same time.

"Oh It seems that even after all that you are still alive. I shouldn't have held back so much." Borsalino said as Laxus collapsed. Borsalino then flashed over to him and checked his pulse.

"Ahh it seems you are still alive that's good seeing as I don't wanna kill you."

(With Sakazuki and Erza)

Sakazuki and Erza were locked in a sword match. His huge cleaver made of Magma against her sword. To his surprise the sword didn't melt at all. He then narrowed his eyes as he realized that her armor and sword gave resistance to heat. He decided to let her know how outmatched she was.

Erza on the other hand was wondering who was this guy and how was he so good with his sword. She then stabbed him in the shoulder only to see it go straight through as magma began flowing down her sword. Seeing this she jumped back and looked at him.

"I am a magma man you cannot hurt me with that toothpick." Sakazuki said. He didn't want to hurt her, because they were in a new world and they had to lay low. So he then put away his Magma cleaver and enhanced his fist in Haki. He then charged her at high speeds and landed a powerful punch in her stomach causing a shockwave which broke thrugh her armor.

She then fainted and her armor disappeared. She was in her other clothing from before. He then checked her pulse relieved she was still breathing and picked her up bridal style and walked over to where Borsalino was checking on the blonde boy.

(With Kuzen and Mirajane)

Mirajane was frustrated she couldn't even hurt this guy. Every time she would hit him with an attack he would shatter into ice and reform. She even shot her electric black blast at him and he just waved it off like it was nothing.

"You cannot hurt me for I am an Iceman. I'm very sorry as well I do not like hurting women. "Kori Rokku"(Ice Lock). He said as he froze Mirajane in an ice cube. He then snapped his fingers as the ice cube shattered showing a knocked out Mirajane. He then hoisted her over his shoulder and began walking her over to the other Admirals.

(With Everyone else)

Kuzen put Mirajane down next to the other two people they fought and sighed. The first day in a new world and this had to happen. He then looked over at his fellow Admirals who were 17 just like him which he still couldn't believe. The people of this world had odd abilities and they could swim here there was also an odd energy entering their body.

"You three are very impressive for defeating my children." A voice said as they turned around and saw a small man emanating a powerful energy.

"Ah so you must be their leader were very sorry for what...happened." Borsalino said as Makarov nodded.

"It is alright they were young and brash, but I would like to ask you something." He said as the three Admirals looked at each other and nodded.

"How is it that three huge magical signatures appeared out of the blue?" He asked as they looked at him in disbelief.

"We are not from this world." Sakazuki said as Master Makarov nodded.

"I guess thats why seeing that magic scares you three. How about you three come with me and join my guild?" Makarov said as Borsalino and Kuzen looked at Sakazuki who looked back at Makarov.

"What is a guild?" He asked Master Makarov who chuckled.

"Why don't you pick up my children and follow me don't worry you can trust me, oh and here is a quick explanation a guild is basically a kind force that helps the people and maintains order." Makarov said.

"Very well we shall come with you then." Sakazuki said as the others agreed.

"So you uphold justice basically." Borsalino said as he looked over at Sakazuki who smirked.

"That is pretty much what we do now come on." He said as they hoisted the others over thier shoulders and followed him.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX)

**So what do you guys think?**


	2. Family Comrades Teaching?

Now we the Admirals are joining Fairy Tail! Let's see what happens.

Now as for pairing I still do not know myself. We shall see in time though.

Just so that people know it is still possible to hurt them. They can be damaged with their own element so for instance. Erza and her Light/Ice/Flame Empress armors. These armors can hit them. Plus i'm going to add extra villains and shit.

I might pair Erza with Borsalino just because of his calm attitude LOL.

(XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX)

Master Makarov looked at the three youths in front of him. He just heard their explanation of what they had been through and how they became young again. He also took notice of how their personalities were. Borsalino was calm and always taking things lightly no matter the situation. Kuzen was very lazy and always yawning yet when he was needed he was reliable. The there was Sakazuki who was very strong in heart and willing to protect others and uphold the rules. It was male version of Erza he thought to himself.

"So you say that you three were Admirals? The highest rank in your military below Fleet Admiral?" He said as they nodded. "Well you can join the Rune Knights since they sound similiar, but a guild is family and we will always be there for you also there aren't too many rules or protcals." He said as Sakazuki spoke up.

"Yes seeing the circumstances that would be smart, but we might as well try something new." He said which shocked Kuzen and even mande Borsalino raise an eyebrow.

"Oh the most serious of us would like to do something different?" Borsalino said as Master Makarov chuckled.

"Well I understand your situation, because I use to do some military work back then as well." He said as they nodded. "So would you like to join Fairy Tail?" He said as they nodded. "Very well where would you like you're guild stamps?"

"Hmm I would like mines above my right palm in a bright yellow." Borsalino said as he raised his right arm.

"I would like mines above my left palm in blue." Kuzen said as he raised his left arm for the stamp.

"I would like mines on the middle of my chest in a crimson red." Sakazuki said.

"There we go now then seeing as you are all very capable and could probably be S-Class mages due to defeating my own S-Class mages give me a month and I can have the council list you as S-Class." Master Makarov said as he handed the three of them a package.

"What is this?" Sakazuki said as he opened the package.

"That is some money to help you three find a place to live, as I already explained to you the currency earlier, and assuming you three are pretty close and are probably gonna live together." Master Makarov said.

"Thank you for everything Master." Sakazuki said as the three bowed while Makarov chuckled.

"Now now you are all my children now you don't need to do that." He said with a smile as they all got back up.

"Very well we shall go find a place to live, oh and give our regards to the three we fought earlier." Sakazuki said as Master Makarov nodded.

(With Erza and the others)

"I can't believe that defeated us so easily! He even called me slow." Laxus said while fuming in anger covered in bandages.

"My boy you have no idea how outmatched the three of you were." Master Makarov said as Laxus just "Hmphed".

"Master were are they now?" Erza said.

"Oh them they just joined the guild you'll see them again." He said. "Why is it that you wanna know?"

"I wanted to see if they can teach me how to use a sword, because I've been teaching myself." As Master Makarov rubbed his chin.

"I believe Borsalino was the one who was the best at swordplay according to their skill sets." He said as Mirajane rose an eyebrow.

"What are their abilities anyway Master?"

"Oh well let's see Borsalino can move at the speed of light and use light magic, where as Sakazuki can use lave as well as fire and create massive eruptions, then we have Kuzen who is powerful enough to freeze entire oceans." Master Makarov said as the others widened their eyes.

"Tch what a lie." Laxus said.

"Well Borsalino did beat you with little effort Laxus." Master Makarov said.

"That doesn't mean anything! I was understimating him It wont happen again." He said as Master Makarov sighed and walked out of the infrimary.

(In the Guild Hall)

"Alright listen up brats we got three new members so it's time to party!" Master Makraov said as everyone erupted in cheers.

"Well this is a warm welcome." Borsalino said.

"They are very loud though." Kuzen said.

"Well were gonna be spending a lot of time here so get used to it." Sakazuki said as they became surrounded.

"Hi! I'm Natsu what magic do you guys use?" Natsu said as Master Makarov walked up to them.

"Quiet down Natsu, let them give you a demonstration if you three don't mind of course." He said as Happy flew by.

"We don't mind, but is that a flying cat?" Kuzen asked as he saw Happy.

"Aye! I'm Happy!"

The three Admirals then got up on the stage and looked at each other to decide who would go first. They then decided that Borsalino would go first since he didn't really care and was the calmest of them. He then walked up to the stage up waved.

"Yo, My name is Borsalino Kizaru and I use light magic and have a body composed of light so if you were to attack me it would go straight through." He said using his alias that Master Makarov told him to use. "Now then I shall show you that with my magic I can turn into light and move at the speeds of light." He said as he disappeared and a flash. The guild then looked around and saw him floating in the air with a "Yo". "By the way I can fly as well and make swords and shoot beams of light." He said as the guild cheered. He then flashed back to the stage and gave a bow and looked over to his fellow Admirals.

"My name is Kuzen Aokiji and I am an Ice mage." He said as a boy he knew as Gray watched intently. "I can turn my body into ice and shatter myself and reform again. I can also make swords and spears out of ice. I can also freeze huge bodies of water for a long period of time." He said as he created a sword of ice and shattered himself and reconstructed himself. He then moved over so Sakazuki could show his display.

"My Name is Sakazuki Akainu and I can turn my body into magma or fire and shoot fist of magma or propel myself." he said as Natsu had stars in his eyes. "I can also have attacks pass right through me as well by turning into magma." He said as he turned his fist into Magma and created a magma sword.

"Well how about that brats, oh and by the way they also defeated Erza, Laxus and Mirajane." He said as everyone jawdropped. Laxus then walked out and glared at Borsalino who was looking at his nails not caring about the glare.

"May I help you with something?" Borsalino said.

"I want a rematch! I wasn't ready!" He said.

"Hmm I'm pretty sure you were and you're too slow to fight me anyways lightning can never move as fast as light." Borsalino said calmly.

"Laxus thats enough go back to bed you're injured." Master Makarov said as Laxus "Hmphed" and walked away.

"He has an attitude doesn't he, is he related to you by chance?" Sakazuki said as Master Makarov sighed.

"Yes he is my grandson and I have no idea what to do with him." He then turned to Borsalino. "Would you mind teaching Erza swordplay? She has been teaching herself all these years." He said as Borsalino closed his eyes.

"I won't mind, but I'm harsh teacher despite my calm personality." Borsalino said as Master Makarov nodded.

"She would like it better that way."

(With Kuzen and Gray)

"Hey Kuzen!" Gray said as he ran up to Kuzen who looked down at the Ice Mage.

"If I remember you are Gray, so what is it that you want?"

"I'm an Ice Mage too and I was wondering if you could give some pointers sometime." Gray said while scratching the back of his head.

"I would if you put on your clothes." He said as Gray looked down.

"Shit! Where are my clothes?" Gray said as he ran off.

"Hmm what an interesting kid." Kuzen said to himself while watching Gray run off.

(With Sakazuki)

"You are a real man for beating some of our strongest mages" Elfman said as Sakazuki sweatdropped.

"Yea..." The Admiral replied at the akward statement. He then looked at a pink haired boy who he remembered was named Natsu who was around 14 staring at him intently.

"Fight me!" Natsu said as everyone facepalmed or groaned.

"I can tell just by looking In you're eyes that you cannot defeat me." Sakazuki said.

"What!?" Natsu yelled. "Here I come!" Natsu said as he charged Sakazuki who sighed and sidestepped Natsu who ran face first into a pole as everyone laughed.

"That's what you get flame breath!" Gray yelled as Natsu got back up.

"What was that popsicle?"

"You heard me scales."

"You wanna fight pervert?"

"Stop that!" Erza said as she slammed their heads together. She then looked over at Borsalino and bowed.

"Will you teach me the way of the sword!" Erza said as Borsalino circled her.

"Hmmm I don't see any reason why I shouldn't just know though I'm very strict despite my calm attitude." Borsalino said as Erza nodded. "I would like you to call me Master Kizaru as well."

"Yes! Master Kizaru!" Erza said as he smiled.

"Very well I shall see you tomorrow outside of the guild at the training place at 12 pm."He said as he followed Sakazuki and Kuzen out of the guild.

(At the Admirals new house)

"Well this is the best we can get right now, but its actually pretty damn nice." Sakazuki said as Kuzen nodded.

"Maybe I can go get some damn sleep now." Kuzen said as they nodded.

"I feel like getting some sleep right now too I guess." Borsalino said as he looked at his nails. They then walked into their house which was a medium sized brown house with 2 bedrooms and a large living room with a kitchen. Borsalino hopped on to the couch and feel asleep as the other two Admirals went upstairs to pick their rooms seeing that Borsalino chose the living room.

(At the guild the next morning)

Kuzen was looking around the guild as they their were tables and chairs flying all over the place. He then looked over at a trio of white haired siblings who he thought were siblings. One was the girl that fought Kuzen her name was Mirajane. Then there was her little sister Lisanna and the one who uses those weird statements about being a man. He then watched as Lisanna appraoached him.

"Hi! I'm Lisanna if you forgot already." Lisanna said with a smile.

"Oh hello do you need something?" Kuzen replied.

"Oh I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go on a mission with us, because Master asked if we could take one of you three with us." Lisanna asked as Kuzen nodded.

"Yea I don't mind my brothers are busy anyway." Kuzen said using his other alias.

"Great!"

(Borsalino and Erza)

Borsalino looked at Erza with a calm expression. She was a pretty girl no lie, but her feminine side was certainly lacking a bit. She was talented no doubt, but he needed to gauge her skills and Sakazuki said she was good, but not good enough.

"So little Erza you want to learn swordplay right?" He said as Erza's eye brow twitched.

"Yes I do Master Kizaru, however how am I little I'm no a year younger than you." Erza said as Borsalino chuckled.

"Don't worry about it now come at me with the intent to kill." He said as she rose an eyebrow.

"You're not gonna use a sword?"

"If you can land one hit on me then I will use my sword, I wanna test your speed and strength at the moment." He said as she nodded and changed into her flight armor.

"Well if your trying to seduce me its working little Erza." Borsalino said calmly as Erza blushed and then charged. She brought down her sword as Borsalino sidestepped it with ease and then dodged the other sword. She then held the swords in reverse and tried a stabbing motion.

"Hmmm your speed is actually pretty good." Borsalino said as he dodged her attacks and thought to himself. "She could be a captain or maybe a Vice Admiral, maybe." He then dodged her next attack and saw that she was getting frustrated.

"The secret to the way of the sword is to keep a calm mind as well little Erza." Borsalino said as Erza found her laying on the ground with a slight pain in her body.

"What happened? I didn't even see you move." Erza said.

"My, my we have a lot of work to do, now get back up." He said as Erza got back up instantly. "Now then I want you to defend yourself, with your hands." He said as she readied herself by cahnging into a T-shirt and shorts. He was gone in an instant and she widened her eyes as she barely blocked a kick that she could tell he was holding back. Then she felt a flick to her cheek that sent her skidding.

"Don't think just feel me out, calm yourself little Erza." Borsalino said as he brought down an axe kick that she blocked. He then sent a punch to her stomach that she barely dodged. "Hmm thats pretty good we should keep working on your speed." He said as he reappeared 5 feet away from Erza. "Now then come at me with your fist." He said as she charged and threw a punch he blocked, she then brought up her knee that he blocked with his other hand, He then pushed her back.

" Now then I want you to come at me with your best, and if you don't with the intention to kill it won't be pretty." He said as Erza glowed a equipped her Heavenly Wheel armor. She then threw all her swords at him which he didn't even bother to dodge as they went right through him. "Hmm not bad but, you forgot about my ability didn't you?" He said as he noticed Erza was panting from the use of magical energy.

"Alright little Erza that is enough for now." He said as she nodded and collapsed. He then sighed and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the guild. "What a troublesome little student I have." He said to himself.

(With Sakazuki and Natsu)

"Fight me!" Natsu said as Sakazuki who was sitting with Macao and Wakaba sighed.

"Is the runt always like this?" He asked Wakaba.

"Yup he always like that especially since you two have similiar magic." Wakaba said as Happy flew by.

"Aye!Natsu loves to fight."

"What is your magic by the way I see flames, but I imagine its much more than that." Sakazuki asked Natsu who grinned.

"I use DragonSlayer magic! I'm a Fire DragonSlayer!" Natsu said as Sakazuki recalled Vegapunks artificially made Dragon.

"Well I guess I could use a workout seeing as Borsalino is training that red head and Kuzen is gone on a mission with those three siblings." Sakazuki said as he got up.

"Take care of it outside please!" Master Makarov shouted.

"EVERYONE NATSU IS FIGHTING SAKAZUKI LETS PLACE BETS!" Cana shouted as everyone rushed outside.

(xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x)'

**Thats all remember to review**


	3. Im sorry

Everyone I have an announcement. Yes I know I havent been updating at all, but when I look I just no longer have the time to do these things anymore so I am posting this on my most Famous fics. I am no longer going to be updating or anything I will delete this account You have 1 week to msg and tell me which fic you would like to adopt, Because after that 1 week all of these are bye bye


End file.
